Level 286/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 81 | prevtype = Jelly | previous = 285/Dreamworld | nexttype = Ingredient | next = 287/Dreamworld }} | score = 20,000 | moves = 40 }} Difficulty *Although all the colour bombs that are needed are provided for you, they are behind the four and five-layered icing. *The icing below the liquorice swirl dispensers only have three layers. The top two colour bombs below the dispensers will need to be replaced by the ones that you need to create, but is not easy with six colours. *Using horizontal striped candies to activate colour bombs provided may tip off the moon scale, extremely risky and dangerous! *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale. However, it only lasts for two moves which limits the safe period in which the colour bombs can be activated without dangerously tilting the moon scale. *The order is worth 10,000 points 10 special candies x 1,000 points per special candy = 10,000 points. Hence, an additional 10,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *Clear the icing to get to the colour bombs wrapped in marmalade. Make sure to keep trying to find colour bomb combinations when possible. *Use colour bombs as soon as the moon struck begins (alone or crossed with wrapped candy) to hopefully begin a cascade that will destroy much or all of the icing blocking you from the colour bombs. *Clear the icing between two adjacent colour bombs so that you can cross them during moon struck to clear the board (except for colour bombs that are still wrapped in marmalade, which will become unwrapped), or use as the last move to pass a level when sufficient colour bombs are unwrapped and available to be collected. *Use your colour bombs carefully, as it can cause Odus to fall off the moon scale. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours will cause many moves to be spent to create special candies required during regular moves. However, it is less critical due to the all the required colour bombs already on the board. *The order is worth 10,000 points. Hence, an additional 70,000 points for two stars and an additional 90,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is increased by 60.00% (80,000 - 50,000) points / 50,000 points x 100% = 60.00% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The three star score requirement is increased by 42.86% (100,000 - 70,000) points / 70,000 points x 100% = 42.857% compared to its Reality counterpart. *Since all the required colour bombs are already on the board, the main difficulty is to clear the four and five layer icings. With six colours, it can be hard to clear them. *The liquorice swirl dispensers increases the difficulty of removing the marmalade. *The relatively unstable moon scale can make it difficult to use the colour on the candies during regular moves because they can cause uncontrollable cascades even if not used on candies matching the colours on the moon scale, slightly increasing the difficulty of reaching the score. *Since the order requires the creation of colour bombs, it is very easy to get the three-star score. Moreover, colour bombs will give a high amount of points per usage. The score is further increased if a colour bomb + wrapped candy combination is created. This point can be negated by the above point which may prevent the clearing a huge amount of candies per colour bomb. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale and lasts for two moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies. *Once the moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies or use colour bombs without dangerously tilting the moon scale. Strategy *Destroy the lower icings first. Once that is done, create more colour bombs which is possible due to the huge amount of moves available. Notes Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Level 286 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Candy order levels Category:Funky Fortress levels Category:Levels with 40 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:Levels with six candy colours Category:Levels with colour bombs Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Levels with 4-layer icing Category:Levels with 5-layer icing Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with one moon struck Category:Levels that need special candies Category:Medium levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars